Tetrodotossina
La tetradotossina (TTX) è una potente neurotossina, un veleno molto più potente del cianuro. La tetradotossina prende il suo nome dalla famiglia dei Tetraodontidae, pesci con quattro denti fusi in un becco, adatto a troncare conchiglie, crostacei e persino rametti di corallo. La stessa caratteristica e lo stesso veleno sono presenti nei Tetraodontidae (pesci palla) e nei Diodontidae (pesci istrice) muniti per di più anche di aculei su tutto il corpo. Scoperta Anche se la tetrodotossina venne scoperta in questi pesci, diverse varianti sono state trovate anche in altri animali (ad es. in piccoli polpi come il polpo ad anelli blu, nei tritoni della specie Taricha granulosa, e Naticidae ). Si è scoperto che la tetrodotossina può essere prodotta da alcuni batteri come la Pseudoalteromonas tetraodonis, alcune specie di Pseudomonas e Vibrio, e da altri batteri meno frequentemente. Isolamento La tossina venne isolata e denominata per la prima volta nel 1909 dallo scienziato giapponese Dr. Yoshizumi Tahara. Sintomi di avvelenamento 100 volte più potente del cianuro di potassio La Tetrodotossina è 100 volte più tossica rispetto al cianuro di potassio.Reference to 100 times more poisonous. Un milligrammo di tetradotossina è sufficiente ad uccidere una persona (quantità che può essere contenuta nella capocchia di uno spillo). La tossina blocca la conduzione nervosa provocando paralisi, vomito, diarrea, convulsioni, blocco cardiorespiratorio. L'avvelenamento in seguito al consumo di pesci dell'ordine Tetraodontiformes è estremamente grave. La pelle e gli organi (soprattutto il fegato) del pesce palla possono contenere livelli di tetrodotossina sufficienti a produrre paralisi del diaframma e morte a causa dell'insufficienza respiratoria. La tossicità varia tra le specie, nel corso delle stagioni e località geografiche, e spesso la carne (ma non il fegato, quasi sempre letale) di molti pesci palla può non essere così pericolosamente tossica. Un'altra via di avvelenamento può essere attraverso piccoli polpi come il polpo ad anelli blu, in questo caso il veleno viene iniettato dalle mandibole dell'animale. Dose letale La dose letale media della terodotossina per il topo (LD50) specificata dalla scheda di sicurezza è di 334 μg per kg.Material Safety Data Sheet Tetrodotoxin ACC# 01139 https://fscimage.fishersci.com/msds/01139.htm Assumendo che la dose letale per gli umani sia simile, 25 milligrammi di tetrodotossina possono uccidere una persona di 75 kg. La quantità necessaria per raggiungere una dose letale per iniezione è molto più piccola, pari a 8 μg per kg,Material Safety Data Sheet Tetrodotoxin. Sigma-Aldrich Version 1.6 updated 10 March 2007. poco più di mezzo milligrammo per persona. Storia dell'avvelenamento da tetrodotossina Il primo caso registrato di avvelenamento da tetrodotossina, si ha nel diario di bordo del capitano James Cook. Egli registrò di come in un'occasione la sua ciurma mangiasse le parti carnee bianche del pesce palla pescato nei tropici, ed in seguito alimentasse i maiali presenti a bordo (come riserva alimentare vivente) con i rimasugli del pesce come pelle, fegato e gonadi. L'equipaggio sperimentò ottundimento e mancanza del respiro, mentre il mattino dopo i maiali vennero trovati tutti morti. Col senno di poi, è chiaro che la ciurma ingerì una blanda dose di tetrodotossina, mentre i maiali mangiarono quelle parti del corpo del pesce palla che contengono la maggior concentrazione della tossina, ricevendo in questo modo una dose letale. La tossina venne isolata e denominata per la prima volta nel 1909 dallo scienziato giapponese Dr. Yoshizumi Tahara. Sintomi e diagnosi La diagnosi dell'avvelenamento da pesce palla è basata sulla sintomatologia osservata e dalla recente storia dietetica. Gli effetti dell'avvelenamento da tetrodotossina includono mancanza di fiato, ottundimento, tinniti, sensazione di "testa leggera", paralisi e battito irregolare. Tipicamente, i sintomi maggiori insorgono rapidamente, quelli minori istantaneamente. Se si ingeriscono dosi più elevate di 1-2 milligrammi la morte è l'esito più comune. Anche se la tossina si slega dai canali del sodio, via via che la sua concentrazione attorno ai centri nervosi diminuisce, le sue molecole sono eccezionalmente potenti e si scindono dal legame molto lentamente. Il trattamento usualmente consiste di assistenza respiratoria. Decorso dell'intossicazione e complicazioni Il primo sintomo di intossicazione è costituito da un leggero intorpidimento della lingua e delle labbra, che si manifesta da 20 minuti a 3 ore dopo l'ingestione del pesce avvelenato. Il sintomo successivo è costituito da parestesia a faccia ed estremità, che possono essere seguite da sensazione di leggerezza. Possono comparire anche mal di testa, dolore epigastrico, nausea, diarrea e/o vomito. In alcuni casi possono comparire difficoltà a camminare. Il secondo stadio dell'intossicazione è costituito da una paralisi ingravescente: molte vittime dell'intossicazione sono incapaci di muoversi e possono presentare difficoltà anche a mantenere la posizione seduta. Il soggetto presenta un'ingravescente insufficienza respiratoria; in genere sono presenti dispnea, cianosi e ipotensione. Viene colpito anche il linguaggio. La paralisi è via via ingravescente e possono comparire convulsioni, danni alle funzioni intellettive e aritmie cardiache. La vittima, nonostante sia completamente paralizzata, può essere cosciente e in alcuni casi completamente lucida fino a poco prima della morte, che in genere avviene in 4-6 ore, con un range stimato da 20 minuti a 8 ore. Terapia medica Non esistono ancora antidoti adeguati. Nulla di equivalente ad un antiveleno è stato mai sviluppato (presumibilmente perché la tossina agisce con una affinità di legame verso il suo recettore che non può essere rapidamente superata). Lavanda gastrica Se la tetrodotossina è stata ingerita, la terapia consiste nella lavanda gastrica, la somministrazione di carbone attivo che può legare la tossina. Farmaci agonisti alfa-adrenergici sono stati consigliati in aggiunta alla somministrazione di soluzione fisiologica intravenosa per combattere l'ipotensione. Agenti inibitori dell'acetilcolinesterasi sono stati usati con successo non costante. Nei pazienti che svengono (di solito prima ci sono gli altri sintomi per cui si ricorre a lavanda gastrica), il soccorritore può provvedere con le regole "A-B-C" (del BLS): l'apertura forzata della bocca e della via aerea; il controllo del respiro e la respirazione artificiale; il controllo della presenza del battito cardiaco e il conseguente massaggio cardiaco se assente. Terapie più avanzate in ospedale sono di sostegno ai sintomi e agli apparati coinvolti, comportano spesso la tracheostomia, proseguono col ricovero in terapia intensiva dove si pratica la respirazione tramite ventilazione assistita. Si eseguono tutte le procedure standard per il life-support avanzato, (ad esempio applicando un pace-maker cardiaco, dato che i miociti del cuore non vengono coinvolti, ma quelli del nodo atrioventricolare lo sono). Queste misure, che includono anche il mantenimento della pressione arteriosa, la trasfusione di sangue, la dialisi in seguito ad eventuale blocco renale, servono a mantenere la persona in vita fino a che l'effetto del veleno cessa. Ricerca per l'antidoto contro la tetrodotossina Si è avuto un discreto successo nei test per un possibile antidoto nel topo, ma è necessario condurre ulteriori test per determinare l'efficacia negli esseri umani.Rivera VR, Poli MA, Bignami GS. Prophylaxis and treatment with a monoclonal antibody of tetrodotoxin poisoning in mice. Toxicon. Sep 1995;33(9):1231-7. Medline. Origine La presenza dello stesso veleno in tanti animali spesso evolutivamente molto lontani è dovuta al fatto che essi possiedono una mutazione che li rende invulnerabili a questa neurotossina, dato che i dati scientifici disponibili rivelano che non si tratta di un prodotto del loro metabolismo, ma di organismi microscopici come le Vibrionaceae Anaerobes - Vibrionaceae , Pseudomonas sp., Photobacterium phosphoreum Molecule of the Month: TETRODOTOXIN (non c’è ancora accordo fra gli scienziati sulla specie o specie di batteri coinvolte), che vivono in simbiosi all'interno di molti di questi animali contenenti tetrodotossina. L'ospite ne è immune perché la selezione naturale ha creato una piccola modifica ad una delle proteine dei canali cellulari per il sodio, deformazione molecolare sufficiente ad impedire che la tetrodotossina si attacchi come un vero e proprio tappo ostruendo il passaggio del sodio e quindi la propagazione dell’impulso nervoso. Biochimica Il meccanismo d'azione, il blocco selettivo del canale del sodio, venne dimostrato definitivamente nel 1964 da Toshio Narahashi e John Moore della Duke University, che utilizzavano la tecnica di Moore basata sul clampaggio di tensione (voltage clamp) della "sucrose gap".Voltage clamp at Scholarpedia La tetrodotossina si lega a quello che è noto come il sito 1 del poro del canale del sodio voltaggio-dipendente. Il sito 1 si trova nella apertura extracellulare del poro del canale ionico. Il legame di qualsiasi molecola a questo sito può temporaneamente disabilitare la funzione del canale ionico. La saxitossina e diverse tra le conotossine si legano nello stesso sito. La tetrodotossina blocca il potenziale d'azione nei nervi, essenzialmente impedendo alle cellule nervose dal far entrare il sodio nelle cellule e dunque impedendo la depolarizzazione (ma impedendo così anche la morte cellulare per rigonfiamento torbido). L'utilizzo di questa tossina come una sonda biochimica ha dimostrato l'esistenza di due distinti tipi di canali del sodio regolati dal potenziale, presente negli esseri umani: il canale del sodio sensibile alla tetrodotossina (TTX-s Na+ channel) ed il canale del sodio resistente alla tetrodotossina (TTX-r Na+ channel). La retrodotossina si lega ai canali dello TTX-s Na+ con una affinità di legame presente già a concentrazioni di 5-15 nanomoli, mentre i canali TTX-r Na+ legano la TTX con una affinità micromolare. Le cellule nervose che contengono canali TTX-r Na+ sono localizzate principalmente nel tessuto cardiaco, mentre le cellule nervose che contengono i canali del TTX-s Na+ dominano il resto del corpo. La prevalenza dei canali TTX-s Na+ nel sistema nervoso centrale rende la tetrodotossina un' agente importante nel "silenziare" la attività neurale in una coltura cellulare. Dati statistici Dal 1974 al 1983 sono stati segnalati 646 casi di avvelenamento da pesce palla in Giappone, con 179 morti. Statistiche dal Tokyo Bureau of Social Welfare and Public Health indicano che si verificarono 20–44 casi di avvelenamento da fugu tra il 1996 e il 2006 nell'intero paese, portando a circa 34–64 ricoveri e 0–6 morti per anno, con tasso di mortalità di circa il 6,8% .危険がいっぱい ふぐの素人料理 東京都福祉保健局 Dei 23 incidenti registrati a Tokyo tra il 1993 e il 2006, soltanto uno si verifico per l'ingestione di fugu in un ristorante, mentre gli altri coinvolsero pescatori che mangiavano la parte meno pregiata del loro pescato. Pochi casi sono stati segnalati negli Stati Uniti, e picchi nei casi al di fuori dell'area dell'Indo-Pacifico sono piuttosto rari, eccetto ad Haiti, dove estratti del pesce palla (contenenti tetradotossina) vengono manipolati dagli stregoni del vudù (associati ad altre sostanze solo in parte conosciute) per creare i veleni "zombizzanti". Caratteristiche genetiche non sembrano essere un fattore di suscettibilità all'avvelenamento da tetrodotossina. Curiosità Tetradotossina e zombi Nel 1984 un giovane scienziato di nome Wade Davis (laureato all'Università di Harvard) riuscì a procurarsi con non poche difficoltà ad Haiti la misteriosa polverina usata dagli stregoni per creare gli zombi, i morti viventi dei rituali vudù ben noti a chi ama i film del genere horror. Facendola analizzare scoprì che conteneva tetrodotossina, ed altre sostanze dell'estratto di pesce palla, un veleno potentissimo che, preso in piccolissime dosi, se non uccide, può ridurre chi vi entra in contatto in uno stato simile alla trance. Aggiunse però che non basta questo veleno, ma occorre anche una buona predisposizione psicologica e culturale per diventare zombi. Nel 1985 lo stesso Wade Davis pubblicò un libro: The Serpent and the Rainbow, dove raccontava il caso di Clairvius Narcisse, vittima di queste pratiche vudù Wade Davis, The Serpent and the Rainbow, 1986, ISBN 9780002176019 (Dal libro venne anche prodotto un film The Serpent And The Rainbow (1988)) . Comunque quest'idea venne screditata dalla comunità scientifica negli anni ottanta, dal momento che le descrizioni dei zombi del voodoo non correlano strettamente con i sintomi mostrati delle vittime dell'avvelenamento da tetrodotossina, e che eventuali zombi creati in questo modo non potevano essere giustificati in modo esaustivo.Hines, Terence; "Zombies and Tetrodotoxin"; Skeptical Inquirer; May/June 2008; Volume 32, Issue 3; pp. 60–62. Fugu In Giappone viene ancora servito il fugu (proibito in Italia dal 1992), ovvero pesce palla trattato da cuochi diplomati che sanno come estrarre il veleno dalle carni (gonadi, pelle, fegato, intestino). Il segreto è lasciargli un po’ di quella tossina sufficiente a dare una leggera euforia e un po’ di formicolio alle labbra e alla lingua. Note Bibliografia * Voci correlate * Neurotossina * Pesce palla * Zombie Altre neurotossine * Conotossine * Cubotossina * Saxitossina Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * WWW.MONDOMARINO.NET: Avvelenamento da alimenti a base di pesce e molluschi * Immagini di pesci e altri animali contenenti Tetrodotossina - (Assistente gratuito on-line per diagnosi medica. Graduatoria di possibili malattie da uno o più sintomi di una completa storia) * Tetrodotoxin: essential data (1999) * Centers for Disease Control: Tetrodotoxin Case Definition * Molecule of the Month: TETRODOTOXIN * EMEDICINE: Tetrodotoxin Toxicity * U.S. Food & Drug Amministration: Tetrodotoxin - * U.S. National Library of Medicine: Hazardous Substances Databank – Tetrodotoxin * Categoria:Alcaloidi Categoria:Neurotossine Categoria:Veleni